


Want

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Royalty, Multi, Past Infidelity, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants and there is very little he can not get if he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Arthur wanted, he wanted so badly that he was surprised he could go about his day as if he didn’t want. If there was one thing that Arthur Pendragon excelled at though it was hiding how much he wanted something. Showing that you wanted something was a weakness and weaknesses could be exploited. He had learned this at a young age. 

Arthur would want cookies and his nanny would make him clean up his toys before he could have any. As he grew older and she saw that he wanted to play his video games right after lessons she hid his controllers until he did his homework. She knew what he wanted and used that knowledge to make Arthur do what she wanted him to do, to make him act contrary to how he wished to act. 

As time passed and the nanny was replaced by a governess Arthur learned to not reveal what he really wanted to someone who could take it away from him and make it forbidden. 

An even bigger lesson in want had been taught to him by his father. That lesson was that no matter how good you were, what you did, there were things that you could want that were forbidden. Eventually Arthur could attain all of the things he wanted, except those that were forbidden. Unobtainable came to mean forbidden to Arthur. Being the Prince of Wales meant that there was not much forbidden. Some things would take time, and he may have to wait years in some cases, but eventually he would be able to do things he wanted like drink, fly a plane, and buy a motor bike. There were some things that no matter how much he wanted them though would always be out of his grasp. 

A mother’s hug was something that he could never have because his father forbid the possibility of a second marriage even being so much as discussed. His father’s love and approval was another thing that was forbidden. Nothing would ever be good enough to earn either of those from his father. The day he finally accepted this was the also the day that he could no longer pretend that his father and Lady Vivienne’s friendship was more than it appeared.

The knowledge that Arthur would never have a mother’s hug became tempered by the knowledge that his mother would never know that even as she despaired of ever being able to conceive his father had been carrying on affairs behind her back.

This had sparked a new want in Arthur, a want for revenge against his father and Vivienne. They lived in shadows, protected and safe hidden away from the light because they were sure their past actions could never be found out. Even if they were though it wouldn’t be the first time Uther refused to acknowledge a former tryst. No it would take more, it would take a consequence. 

Arthur didn’t realize how much he wanted revenge until one day he turned to the Lady Morgan sitting next to him at a polo match and realized that her laugh and biting comments were so similar because he had heard them come from his father. As the anger curled in his belly it eventually settled lower and Arthur wanted.


End file.
